Stalking the Stalker
by fromhogwarts
Summary: Set in sixth year AU. The Dark Lord becomes impatient and wants 'The Boy Who Lived' out of his way. Instead of killing the boy himself he uses one of his loyal pawns; Draco Malfoy. It's easier for the boy to kill Potter than Dumbledore. But little did he know that there was a game-changing factor named Hermione Granger. Rated M for possible smut and language.
1. Chapter One : A Broken Boy

A/N: Hey everyone! Before you read this we wanted to say that we are a we. As in two people. My name is Hatice and I'm on the keyboard and my friend Ezgi is on the phone. I really hope you enjoy this. We probably made spelling or grammar mistakes because it's not our mother language. So have fun! Oh, and Ezgi says hi!

-E &amp; H.N.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe doesn't belong to us, it belongs to JKR. And our bank accounts are a proof of that.

Chapter One, A Broken Boy

Did Draco Malfoy, the infamous prince of Slytherin, and the heir of the Malfoy fortune, believe in the death eaters ideology anymore? He wasn't so sure of that these days. A thing he had known for sure was that if he couldn't finish his mission his whole family –and himself- would be murdered in most brutal ways.

Aunt Bellatrix had congratulated him, even before the dark lord himself announced the task. But the little thing that he didn't know, Draco Malfoy wasn't a murderer. Yes, he could be cocky, cunning, even a cold hearted bastard like most people say. But he didn't have the guts to look a man in the eye as he takes his last breath.

So there he was, once again, in the first-floor girls' bathroom while tears stream down his face, ready to pour his heart out to the lavatory's infamous ghost, Moaning Myrtle. How _fucking_ pathetic.

He was doing all the things that his cruel father categorized as 'the things that Malfoys don't do'

Crying, sitting alone in a girls'-bathroom because he was too depressed, and the most important one; talking to mudbloods.

He didn't get disgusted by muggles anymore, he mostly pitied them. They weren't even aware of that they were going die soon. The dark lord was rising. Harry Potter –the golden boy of the wizarding world- was their last hope. Of course he wasn't going to succeed on his own, but he was an item for the light side. He was like a mascot. Without him, lifting up the spirits, they couldn't win, the folk would simply give up.

That's why Draco was actually sad about his mission. He was destined to kill the boy who lived, that meant to destroy what was left of the Order.

To accomplish his mission he followed Potter nearly everywhere. To classes, to bathroom, to Qudditch exercises, to the dorm room… Mostly Potter was accompanied by Weasel, Mudblood or Weaselette. Well actually ever since Weasel and Potty got themselves girlfriends –poor girls he might add- the mudblood was kind of lonely, it was almost sad. Almost, he thought while he was waiting Myrtle to come back from wherever in the bloody hell she was. He wiped his tears of his face and looked in the mirror. His reflection was paler than ever and he looked much sadder and tired than normal. He had bags under his eyes, probably from not sleeping well, his sleeping schedule was a mess. He was thinner because he had been skipping meals. He was miserable in general.

He didn't want to be a little pawn in Voldemort's sadistic, self-centered game. He was a horrible creature –he wasn't even a human anymore- with disturbing ideas about blood-superiority. Even Draco was raised to believe these idiotic set of rules by his family, he could see the sense now. He still thought mudbloods were below him but that didn't mean that they deserved to die. They also had right to live their little pointless lives.

His thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps coming from the entrance. He cursed silently as he tried to hide there wasn't enough time. Suddenly he was facing with Hermione Granger, of all people. She looked as usual, her hair was a disaster, her robes were perfectly clean and she had a book in her hand.

"I…" Draco didn't know what to say. But he got himself together and spoke. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

"Malfoy." Said Granger, looking as surprised as him. "That's an interesting turn of events."

"What events?" Draco asked as he tried to move closer to the door.

"You were on our tail for days and I thought you were after Harry. But it seems you are following me. I'm flattered actually." Said the bookworm with a sarcastic tone.

"Like I would waste my precious time on you or Potty. Whatever, I'm asking again, what in seven hells you're doing here? Looking for a place to cry over your unfaithful Weasel?" Draco asked, trying to make her leave the room by insulting her.

"Well, I could ask you the same question. Did Zabini break up with you? Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Draco snorted at her witty comeback. "No, Granger. I was having quality time on my own before you showed up and ruined it, like you always do."

"Aww, it's okay to confess that you fancy Myrtle. But don't worry my lips are sealed." Said Granger with an amused face.

Draco looked into her eyes with anger. "Fuck off, Granger, will you?"

Granger looked innocently. "Oh, you know I can't. You should know why people go to the bathroom." The platin-blond looked at her with a blank expression as she continued. "Or don't you members of the elite pureblood families take a piss?"

"Granger, I am asking a serious question. Why are you here?"

"I just explained it, didn't I?"

With that the Slytherin snapped. "I said get the fuck out, you filthy little mudblood! Your presence disgust me!"

The bushy haired Gryffindor snickered. When she opened her mouth to talk, there was a dangerous calmness in her voice.

"You know what, Malfoy? Your words can't get to me anymore. I know who I am very well and closed-minded gits like you can't get me down. I am more skillful in magic than you'll ever be and that's the proof that didn't 'steal' my magic."

Draco was too tired and he honestly did not care for a fight at that moment so he ended the conversation right there. "Okay Granger, whatever you say. Even if its bullshit and your mind is filled with unicorns and butterflies, I'm not going to argue. I really don't care for your words."

With that Draco left the bathroom without even seeing the ghost. He was going sulk somewhere else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was an observant person. She noticed little things like Harry ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous and Ronald's ears reddened when he was angry. But in the last few days the thing that she noticed was Malfoy. He was never near them, he kept a good distance between them but he was always in the background, watching them. Hermione was a smart girl, she didn't want to alarm her friends, they were a lot immature in a panic situation. Instead she kept the little information to herself and started to study the enemy. His eyes were calculating most of the time and he never got distracted on his watch. She must admit that he was an intelligent bloke, even if he was an evil ferret. Aside from her, Ron and Harry had no idea that Malfoy was watching their every move.

She was thinking fast as she thought of the possibilities. But she never got an answer. Why was Draco Malfoy following them? Was Harry right about him joining the Death Eaters?

She had to find out or Harrys life could be in danger. She had to keep an eye on Malfoy from now on.

She had to _stalk the stalker._

But there was an odd thing, when she walked into that bathroom he was crying and he looked so broken at first. Perhaps he was overwhelmed with the pressure of being a death eater or Zabini really dumped him, she couldn't know for sure but there was one thing she was sure of; he was miserable. He didn't even continue fighting, he just gave up. That's was very uncharacteristic of him.

The day after the first incident she decided to observe him secretly, she had to know why he was crying in that bathroom. So she hid in the lavatory and waited for him to come. After a half an hour Malfoy stormed in with a furious expression on his face. He couldn't see her since she was under Harrys invisibility cloak. She simply _borrowed_ it for his sake.

Malfoy cast a silencing spell on the door and started shouting like a madman.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Hermione wondered what he was talking about. He sure seemed angry and frustrated about it. Her thoughts stopped when she heard a glass shattering. Malfoy had just punched a mirror. She looked at him with pity and got closer. He was clearly crying and mumbling something under his breath. His hand was bleeding but he didn't seemed to care. He put his head between his hands, he was shaking uncontrollably. His hair got stained with his _pure_ blood and he leaned back and closed his eyes as he spoke with a whisper that would have made a grown man cry.

"I don't know what to believe in anymore."


	2. Chapter Two : An Unexpected Smile

Chapter Two :

Hermione ran to the common room as fast as her legs allowed, her heart was beating like there was no tomorrow. She was petrified beyond belief.

She saw her arch nemesis losing control, crying his heart out and openly admitting that he was confused.

But what terrified her the most, she felt sorry for him, she wanted to comfort him.

This was a disaster, she cursed her kind soul for these feelings. She was supposed to spy on him, learn his real intentions towards the trio, not feel bad for him and wanting to make a cup of tea to make him forget all his issues. She never thought of him as a person before. For her, he was an evil, arrogant, spoiled, supremacist, manipulative ferret. He didn't –wasn't supposed to- have feelings, he simply acted like an arse.

But now after what she had seen, he was indeed a human being, a broken soul actually. He was in pain, she saw the inner war in his eyes, the conflict in him must have been eating him alive.

For the first time in her life, she saw Draco Malfoy as a boy who made the wrong choices, not the boy who enjoyed bullying.

It was a disturbing situation for her, she was hopeless. She couldn't tell these things to Harry or Ron. They would simply be mad at her and they wouldn't understand the poor Slytherin. She couldn't reveal herself to Malfoy and talk to him, even if she didn't knew him well she could say that he was a private person. There was one thing left to do, talk to Dumbledore about this mess. Maybe they could make Malfoy see some sense and join the light side.

She knew she was being extremely optimistic but there were times that this was necessary.

As soon as she washed her face and calmed down, she put the cloak in her room and made her way to Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was an understanding man, he would defiantly want to help a student in distress. When she arrived at the door she whispered the password which was given to prefects for emergencies.

"Harpy Lemons."

Dumbledore was sitting on his chair as usual when Hermione entered the office.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise. What do I owe this visit?" said Dumbledore calmly.

"I want to take advice about something and you seemed to be the most sane person around." The Gryffindor replied.

"I understand, please sit. I'm all ears."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Albus heard hadn't surprised him at all. Thank to Severus, he knew that the boy was unfortunately given a mission that was unknown to outsiders. Luckily, that didn't involve the old potions professor.

Draco Malfoy had to kill the Boy Who Lived. Albus knew that the age didn't matter to Voldemort. But the poor boy was just sixteen. Too young to be fighting like this.

"I noticed that Mr. Malfoy was acting off, I'm glad that there are sensitive students like you in this school. Now it wouldn't be right for me to go to him and give all the attention, others students might be suspicious. As you know, as a headmaster I am forbidden from directing any political groups, people might think I am gathering an army... _Again_."

Hermione nodded as she tried to get comfortable in her chair.

"So that where you come in, Miss Granger. He needs guidance to make the right choices, and you are at the same age, it would be easier for him to listen to you. I know you're intelligent enough to make him change his mind for greater good. I know that you can accomplish this task I give you. Talk to Mr. Malfoy, be his friend, its obvious he needs one right now." Finished Dumbledore with a reassuring smile. Hermione trusted the man to make the right choices, he wasn't the most brilliant wizard of his time for nothing.

Before she leaved the room headmaster added one more thing.

"Oh, and Miss Granger. You sure understand that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have childish grudges against Mr. Malfoy. It would be best if we keep this hidden for a while."

"As you wish, professor. Have a pleasant day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Draco was having his meal in the Great Hall his eyes scanned the entire room. Hogwarts probably never changed since its opening because everything seemed extremely ancient. Even the ghosts. When his gaze stopped on the boy who had a lightning-shaped scar on his head, he tensed. He was supposed to kill this boy.

Suddenly, Draco lost all of his appetite.

As he looked at his own plate –chicken wings and boiled potatoes looked disgusting to him at that moment- he thought about this morning's events.

Severus Snape, Hogwarts' new Defence Against Dark Arts professor, came into the Slytherin common room and wanted to speak with him –in private. Draco used to look up to his teacher. But now he wasn't so sure. Even if he was his god father, Draco suspected that he was trying to usurp his father's place in the Death Eaters. He didn't trust Snape anymore.

So when he started to speak Draco wasn't even really listening.

"I know that Dark Lord gave you a task, Draco." The man said, looking serious than ever. "I could help you."

"No." Draco responded. "I don't need your or anybody's help."

"Let's be honest here, Draco. Can you look into your classmate's eyes and kill him mercilessly?" Snape answered.

"I can." Draco hissed. "And I will. I won't let you take my father's place."

With that being said he stormed off the room. He needed some time alone.

To think… to clear his mind. Because he didn't know who to trust.

"Mate?" Blaise's voice made him jump. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Draco mumbled but his heart was breaking as he breathed. He felt like this school was his prison. He couldn't get away, no matter how hard he tried.

"You seemed worried lately. Did something happen?" Pansy asked.

Draco gave her a fake smile. "No… I'm just stressed about schoolwork."

Draco knew he couldn't tell his friends about his troubles. They wouldn't understand the responsibility that came along with bearing the Dark Mark. He was all alone in this filthy school.

"Oh." Pansy said, looking less worried. "Good then." He could see that in her eyes she didn't really believe him, but decided to drop the topic. He was thankful for it.

His eyes started the wander around the hall again. The Gryffindor table was the furthest to Slytherin's. Draco honestly didn't know what he was hoping to see when he looked over but he certainly didn't expect to spot Hermione Granger, not listening to whatever the rubbish her friends was talking about and eyeing the Slytherin table from time to time. She probably thought she was excellent at hiding her staring but she was almost leaning to see her target.

And by target, Draco meant himself.

He and the mudblood were making eye contact since he first noticed him seconds ago.

Then, she did a thing that he least expected. She could roll her eyes at him, frown or take her eyes away immediately. Hell, he could even find sticking her tongue out at him acceptable.

But instead, Granger smiled at him.

Years later when Draco remembered this moment, he realized that it was the beginning of everything.


	3. Chapter Three : The Talking Parchment

Chapter Three: The Talking Parchment

Hermione woke up with a start. She was tired of working all night long on her new project. Project of Malfoy.

Considering their history, if she approached him directly, he would shut her out and throw insults at her. Instead she would be friends with him, without actually talking or having to stand his grumpiness.

The idea came her mind thanks to Harry. He told them all about Tom Riddle's diary, how it spoked back. With that inspiration she invented a thing that would leave the Weasley twins in shock, it was simply genius.

The Twin Parchments she called them. It was something like muggles e-mail but more private. When a person writes on one of the parchments, their writing would appear on the other for only the person who was meant to be the receiver. Anyone besides the person who owned the item couldn't read anything on it, it would simply look blank. And the best part if the message were read, it erased itself, so the parchment was never full.

Hermione smiled herself after she tested them for the last time. She wrote on the paper.

_Hi._

A few seconds later, it appeared on the other one. As soon as it was read by Hermione it disappeared. She whispered to herself.

"Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She cursed herself for not giving this part of the plan any thought. She just focused on the preparation and she now didn't knew how to give the invention to Malfoy. She really should have left him alone and never went to Dumbledore for advice, because the old men didn't knew anything but to give tasks. A classic teacher, she thought bitterly.

As she sat on her chair in the library –yes, she had a spot, away from idiotic teens who think library is a good make-out place- she thought that her head would explode from over-thinking. It was unnecessary really, she could just go up to him and tell him to remove the broomstick that was up his arse, because his actions were disturbing. And with that Draco Malfoy would have punched her, at least she thought. She was sure that he was still angry for the punching incident. She smiled towards to her hand. Good job guys, she thanked to her fingers in her mind. He really deserved it though.

Even when he was a complete immature brat, he was full of life. But now he was just an image of what he used to be, a mask worn by an empty shell of a men. With that, remembered her reason for all this. She had to know what sucked the life joy out of this boy.

What interrupted her thought was her target himself. He sat to a table that was perfect for the situation. If he didn't turn around he wouldn't see her but she was seeing him as clear as water.

As she prepared to walk past his table and pretending to crash and drop his books. That way she could just the parchment between. It was perfect.

The moment Hermione roused from her chair, Malfoy did the same. He disappeared in the library, obviously in search of a book.

Hermione looked around in case anyone saw her, but she was safe. She rushed to his table, not knowing when he would come back. She dropped the paper on his book stash. Hopefully he would notice. She turned to her table, her face hidden by towers of books, but with enough opening to see certain Slytherin.

He came with a hard-covered green book, that could be considered as thick. She remembered that book actually, it was a total nonsense, no wonder _he_ was reading it. She shook her head to dismiss all sarcastic comments that became a habit after all those years as nemesis'.

He was about to put the book on her precious paper but he stopped his movements and eyed the parchment suspiciously. She dipped her quill into the ink and began to write on its twin.

_You seem troubled._

If she had to say anything about that moment years later, she had only two things to say. First that was the minute she started taking Draco Malfoy seriously and second his face was priceless. He was in total shock, he eyed all the tables and stopped his gaze on her. He sure seemed angry.

As he walked towards to her table, she hid her parchment under _Hogwarts: A History._

"Granger."

"Oh, Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise, I was about to come look for you. The world is sure small." She lied terribly. She really wasn't a good liar.

"And why on earth would you look for me Granger?" he asked, he seemed distracted from the reason he rushed there. But he shook his head. "Wait, I came here to ask something."

"And what that might be?"

"Is this your idea for a joke. Secret messages, really? Grow up, Granger, would you." Said Malfoy with a bored expression. She acted surprised.

"You realize that you are the last person in this castle that I would write massages to, right?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe it's a love letter from a first year."

He waved the paper in front of her. "Why would a first year write something like this?"

She fought to hold back her smirk. Instead she arched her eyebrows.

"Write what?" she asked, staring at the blank page.

He flipped it, but there weren't anything on it. It was empty. He looked at her with a furious face.

"I swear to Merlin, if this is a trick of yours, I will find it out and I will make you pay."

And with that the blond stormed of.

She grabbed her quill again.

_No need to harass the girl. Merlin's beard, you really are paranoid. Relax I'm just here to talk. _

She pretended to take notes from the books that were right open in front of her as he turned to her again. She smiled and waved at him sarcastically.

A neat, elegant writing appeared on her parchment.

_Who the hell are you? Why would I talk with you?_

She snorted at his rudeness. Prat.

_No need to get your knickers in a twist, Draco. I'm just a shy person. Just a talking parchment, that's all._

I will find out what's torturing you, she thought determined and slightly obsessed, and I will pull you to light side of his.


	4. Chapter Four : A Lantern

Chapter Four: A Lantern

Blaise Zabini was not a fool. He knew that his best mate wasn't troubled about schoolwork. He knew that Draco had the Dark Mark.

Not that he was against the Dark Lord but he thought all his doings were unnecessary. Blaise always assumed Tom Riddle was smart but it turned out he wasn't enough to be a Slytherin.

Why murder tons of mudbloods and muggles instead making them a legal slave for you, using economy and such? Not only it would increase wealth among Purebloods, it would also give leaders like Voldemort a tolerable side. He would be mentioned as merciful just by keeping them barely alive.

Blaise guessed that human intelligence corrupted when collided with power and wealth. What a waste.

"Blaise, he zoomed out again." Said Pansy whispering and pointing towards Draco. Blaise sighed.

"Draco, wake up sunshine. Professor Snape won't tolerate you that much." He said as he poked the certain blond haired.

As Draco shaked his head and got himself together, Snape entered the room with the forever depressing expression on his face. Today was going to be fun.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for idiotic behavior." Snape said as the golden mudblood spoke out of turn and answered the question. Oh impatient Gryffindors, Blaise thought as he eyed the girl frowning.

That's when something strange happened, Granger eyed their table. Her gaze was locked on the back of Draco's head as she pulled out a parchment. She wrote a few words and looked back at Draco again. But his best mates eyes were on his own paper. He stared at it angrily although it was empty.

Draco too scribbled the parchment. He wrote; Stop stalking me, whoever the hell you are!

Granger snorted silently and began writing again. This time it took long.

Draco was angry again. But also panicked. He wrote; I don't stalk Pothead and Weasel. Why would I waste my time on those peasants?

Oh Draco's favorite word; peasant, he thought as he rolled his eyes. He only used it when he was out of comebacks.

Writing continued all day as he noticed. And all week. And the whole month.

Blaise was sure of a few things.

One; Draco didn't knew that he was pen pals with Granger.

Two; Granger knew about the Dark Mark.

Three; Granger hadn't noticed Blaise yet.

And four; Draco started to open up.

All these considered Blaise decided it was time to stop Granger before anything unacceptable happened.

* * *

_At least tell me which year you're in. I'm feeling that I could go to Azkaban for this, if you are underage._

Hermione laughed at the parchment, gaining weird glances in the common room.

_You act like we are sexting. Relax, I'm old enough. _

As she waited for an answer, Neville poked her arm.

"Hermione, Zabini's at the door. He asked for you. Do you want us to deal with him?"

Hermione's eyebrows arched as she rose from her seat. She was as curious as she was suspicious.

"There is no need, he probably came to ask for… potions homework. Thank you Neville."

She stepped out of the portrait, a cool breeze crashed her as she saw him. He was leaning against the wall, his hands in his jeans pockets. Hermione tensed a little, she reached for her wand.

"No need for rudeness, Granger, I'm not a fan of unnecessary violence, just like you I guess. But if it comforts you can keep it pointed to me. I won't mind." He said as he showed his empty hands and shrugged. "I'm here to talk, to discuss your parchments."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, he couldn't know.

"Sure, which parchment, my potions assignment or history of magic?"

"Malfoy parchment to be exact." He whispered, looking at the entrance of Gryffindor common room. "Let me walk you to library, I'm sure you have some business there."

After a bit of silence Hermione dared to ask. "How did you know?"

Zabini snorted as he step onto the stairs. "I never found you Gryffindors patient or careful enough to make a flawless plan. You always leave traces behind. In your case, a thousand stares."

"I was careful, you couldn't read my sentences, could you?" she said, as she tried to look confident.

"I can read his as he writes." He said in return, but then he shook his head and turned to her. "I'm going to say this once Granger, you better take me seriously."

"You will stop your little prank this instant and leave him alone. He is in enough shit without you dragging him deeper."

Hermione raised her wand. "No, I won't. Because I'm not dragging him down, I'm offering a way out. A lantern leading to light if you will." She said as she casted a silent lumos. "Has it occurred to you that I'm mature enough to find pranks stupid and actually enjoying an intellectual conversation once in a while?"

"I just remembered Zabini, I already borrowed the book I needed this morning. Sorry to bother you all the way here. Good night."

With that she practically ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, trying to convince herself that she didn't just admitted talking with Draco was fun to his best mate.

She sure didn't feel like the brightest witch of her age at that moment.


End file.
